


Just a Dream

by squire



Series: Kylux Tumblr fills [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feelings Realisation, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: Hux likes them uncomplicated, no strings attached. So what if Kylo occasionally dreams about something more?And if he accidentally slips the lid off those dreams?





	Just a Dream

“Do you know you projected into my head just then?”

They were resting briefly side by side in Hux’s bed, catching their breath after another of their mutually beneficial, tension-relieving fucks. Hux, for all his bossy attitude, had an appreciation for well endowed men, and Ren - he was convenient. Kylo knew it didn’t mean anything more. Soon he would be unceremoniously asked to pick up his clothes and wipe the mind of the night patrol on his way out.

Hux wasn’t one for idle chat. He was probably itching for a cigarette and trying to put it off. He was trying to quit lately… Too bad. Kylo rolled over to the nightstand, found the pack and handed it to Hux. He would rather have smoke blown in his face for the remainder of his afterglow than have it soured even more by Hux’s restless prying.

“It wasn’t intentional,” he said by way of an apology.

Of course it wasn’t. But Kylo just came back from a mission, and falling into Hux’s bed felt good. The sheets were always cold, but at least the smell was familiar. It was comforting, and Kylo would take any comfort he could. Hux’s embrace might have been loose but his ass was hot and tight, and Kylo was fairly certain he hasn’t been seeing anyone else during the weeks of Kylo’s absence. That felt better than good. Almost perfect. 

Hux regarded the offered pack with pursed lips and raised brows but didn’t make a move to take it. 

“I figured as much,” he said instead. “But it was fascinating. Your… assumptions of me are quite accurate.”

Kylo froze. He should have left when this conversation started, he shouldn’t… How much did Hux-?

“I would enjoy tying you up,” Hux continued, lightly and mercilessly. “I would enjoy stepping on you, making you beg, making you work for it. Making it feel like a benediction when I finally sit on your dick. I like the sound of that.”

Kylo could feel his face burning up with shame… and arousal. His fantasies sounded even better in Hux’s voice than they did in his head. And did he just… say he wouldn’t be opposed to it? 

But Hux wasn’t done talking.

“And if we did that, afterwards, I would have denied you if you asked to stay,” he said quietly. Something complicated was colouring his tone, something almost like… disappointment. 

Just as quickly as Kylo’s heart jumped, now it sank again. So he was right. He could never have this with Hux. That’s why even his fantasy always ended on this bitter note, his sense of reason taking over and reminding him that he never could have everything. Hux liked them uncomplicated. It was foolish to dream, stupid to let his dreams show…

“But I wouldn’t do that now when I know how it feels.”

Kylo stopped mid-motion, half risen from the bed, to the feel of Hux’s hand skimming over his back and those quiet, unlikely, impossible words cutting through the deafening noise inside his head. 

He turned to look at him. Hux’s eyes were downcast, unreadable. But his hand was still lightly caressing Kylo’s back, skimming over the scratches he left there earlier. They had done what they came here for, Hux had his orgasm, and he was still touching him. 

Kylo didn’t dare breath, didn’t dare hope. But his treacherous mind did that for him.

“You’re projecting again,” Hux said, shifting as in discomfort and finally lifting his head to meet Kylo’s eyes. He didn’t look angry. He looked… relieved. 

“And to most of what you just thought about, I like the sound of that too.”

Then he smirked. 

“With exceptions. I’m not kissing you on the bridge, no matter how serious we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr. ](https://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/post/186210778706/just-a-dream)


End file.
